Paranormal Activity
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Prompt: Swan Queen watches a horror movie.


**Paranormal Activity**

**_One-shot_**

* * *

**Author: **ScarletBloodDoll

**Dates written: **August 25th, 2012

**Status: **Complete

**Series: **Once Upon a Time

**Rating: **PG-13

**Relationships: **Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings: **N/A

**Distribution: **Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyrighted material mentioned belong to their respective owners. This work is a non-profit effort and no infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to the lovely anonymous being who left the prompt in my Tumblr inbox.

* * *

**PROMPT: Swan Queen watching a horror movie.**

* * *

"Regina! Ow! That's my arm! I thought you weren't scared!" With her arm firmly grasped in Regina's hands, Emma sleepily glanced over at her girlfriend of several months. Regina in turn, turned her head, her big chocolate eyes immediately melting Emma's anger quickly. The blonde haired woman readjusted her sitting position as she woke up from the lull she had settled into. Sliding one leg behind the brunette she drew the older woman onto her chest and tucked her chin into her hair, glancing at the television attempting to figure what exactly had happened in the last few moments.

The younger woman had not been entirely opposed to a themed family movie night with the mayor of Storybrooke and their ever surprising son but she had not been quite prepared to come home to a stack of horror movies at their disposal, after two eight hour shifts atop of a terrible night of tossing and turning.

Before she had had a chance to extricate herself from the warmth of Regina's arms (the older woman had a fondness for tangling her fingers in her hair in an attempt to soothe her or herself, Emma had yet to figure out which) their cell phones shrilly rang in unison disturbing the lull that had finally settled in come the morning dawn.

"Swan!"

"Mills!"

"I'll be right there!"

"The sheriff is on her way I assure you."

Both women ended their respective phone calls. Emma tiredly eyed Regina who had smartly kept her eyes closed.

"You're a pain in the ass," Emma whispered before learning over and capturing the woman's lips.

"You love me." Regina sleepily replied as the depths of unconsciousness drew her back into its grasp.

"That I do." Emma brushed away a stray lock of hair that had settled over Regina's eye before placing one last kiss on her lips before slipping out of bed. Emma quickly tugged on a warm outfit and clipped her badge to her jeans and slipping out of the bedroom. Making her way into Henry's bedroom she scooped up his fallen teddy bear and tucked his blankets in around him.

Patting his head, she moved on and down the grand staircase of the home and into kitchen where she fumbled in the darkness for the coffee machine and turned it on for Regina. Grabbing the patrol car keys from the hook she finally made her way out before closing and locking the mansion door firmly behind her.

The moment Sherriff Emma Swan stepped into Granny's Café she was thrown into a scene of chaos as one of the miners flew by her in a fit of rage and she stealthily moved to dodge a flying fist. Over the ruckus of it all she heard Granny squabbling with Leroy and then took notice in the midst of it all, her part time Deputy and full time best friend sitting atop of the bar meekly sniffing into her hands with crocodile tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ruby, what happened?" Emma exclaimed as she made her way through the brawling miners.

"I think I might have broken my ankle," the young woman hiccupped. Emma glanced down and took in the site of Ruby's long bare leg stripped of its normal high heel, packed with icepacks of carrots and peas tucked in around an obvious swollen ankle.

"Did someone already call 9-1-1?"

Ruby nodded as shock had already begun to settle in. Gingerly moving the makeshift icepacks, Emma slipped her arms underneath the injured woman and pulled her against her body into a bridal style lift. Choosing her way carefully to the entrance of the Café, the sheriff turned back for a moment issuing a loud whistle which instantly garnered the entire crowd's attention.

"This mayhem needs to be dispersed immediately!" she roared. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Leroy sheepishly putting down a chair. "Do not think I have a problem arresting each and every one of you, that includes you Granny!" Granny looked around hiding a pie behind her back.

Ruby moaned, not quite sure whether to laugh or cry as they made their way out of the café to the patrol car where Emma gently set her down, deciding it was far safer to wait outside for help to arrive.

"What happened?"

"You know how the miners are," Ruby sadly sniffed. "Except this morning Jon Paul, the cook, called in sick and Granny stepped in and things just became overwhelming," she whined. Emma sympathetically nodded, removing her thick faux fur jacket and wrapping her Ruby in it. It was as if Emma could feel the pain radiating through the shaking form. "Anyways I went around the bar with a tray full of food and tripped on Leroy's foot and went down and things just broke out from there. You're not going to actually arrest Granny are you?"

Emma could not help the laugh that bubbled to the surface as she shook her head. The squealing of tires were heard as the fire department and the ambulance bus came tearing around the corner and came to a screeching halt around them.

"Ruby are you okay?" asked a particularly young EMT who had recently joined the ranks, despite her family's disapproval.

"I'm fine Magnolia," Ruby instantly smiled through her pain as Magnolia jumped down from the ambulance.

"Be careful, a couple of fists were flying in there!" Emma called out to the rest of the crew. "No she isn't Magnolia; I think she broke her ankle." Ruby, annoyed, pursed her lips and in turn Emma glared at her until Magnolia reached in between the two and began to take Ruby's pulse. After one too many calls to the Café for a rogue fire or two, the EMT had taken a particular liking to the waitress but had not quite gathered the courage to ask her out on a date.

"What have I told you about wearing those high heels Ruby?" chided Magnolia.

"I know, I know."

Once Red was securely placed on a gurney and on her way to the hospital Emma made her way back inside, not surprised to find a few miners still brawling.

"Let's go!" Emma chirped, separating and handcuffing the men. Consequently before she could even begin to fill out the arresting paperwork once she had arrived at the station, the station phone began to ring. Alas her day of frantic and panicked phone calls and nonstop emergencies started.

"Sheriff Swan? This is Mother Superior, it appears that a bunch of hoodlums broke in last night and stole all the prayer books. I think Mr. Gold may be behind it."

"Sheriff Swan? This is Juliet Hamlet; I would like to report a break in at the theater."

"Emma? It's David Nolan; Perdita's puppies have gone missing!"

"Emma? It's Mary Margret; can you escort Wendy and Peter home? I fear they may have contracted their mother's cold and she isn't answering her phone."

"Sheriff Swan? This is Marigold, the Mayor's assistant. She would like me to inform you that dinner will be served promptly at seven o'clock, do not be late. Have a good day."

By the time eight o'clock in the evening had rolled around, Emma Swan was fighting tooth and nail to keep her eyes open. Least to say at fifteen minutes past seven o'clock she had received a scathing voice mail from Regina Mills herself informing her that if she was going to make a habit of missing family dinners and their planned move nights then perhaps, she should find someone else's family to play house with, and another bed to sleep in. Tiredly the blonde simply deleted the voice mail and made a short stop at the florist minutes before she closed for the evening.

Emma knew Regina was hurt by her actions, that much was obvious. Emma had not spent her nonexistent lunch hour with Regina as they did ever Friday afternoon nor had she bothered to call and say hello, much less to inform her of her whereabouts for dinner.

Pulling into the driveway she shifted the bug into park beside Regina's Mercedes. For a moment she rolled her head on the cold steering wheel before grabbing the paperwork she needed to work on and cradling the bouquet of roses in her arm. Tiredly she made her way through the gate and up the small set of stairs but before she could open the door it swung open and Henry charged out and right into her.

"Whoa, where ya' goin' kid?"

"Hi, Emma! Nicholas and Ava invited me to their sleepover, his birthday is tomorrow!"

"I thought you wanted a family movie night tonight?"

"Oh I did but uh," Henry made a face that clearly said otherwise which could only mean that she was in serious trouble. "Mike's here!" The loud rumble of a truck was heard and the voices of the siblings called out to them.

"Alright, have fun!" Emma kissed him on the head before watching him scurry down the walkway and out of the gate. The sheriff waved awkwardly to Mike as Henry eagerly climbed in the backseat with his friends and immediately began to converse about their late night plans.

"I will call the two of you if we need anything!" Mike called out to her before saluting goodbye and driving off. Emma watched the vehicle light's drive out of sight before whipping around and nearly jumping out of her skin.

* * *

"Emma in trouble Henry?" Mike asked as he caught sight of the roses in Emma's arms.

"Yup."

* * *

"Holy mother of God!" Emma gasped. Regina had been leaning in the doorway all along, clad in a grey top and black yoga pants.

"How nice of you to finally show up."

Emma winced at Regina's tone of voice. "I am sorry, you know that. It was just one thing after another and…"

"A phone call would have been nice, even a stupid text message." Regina cut her off.

"You don't like text messages." Emma smirked and closed the distance between the two, pulling out the single pink rose that lay within the bouquet. Keeping her gaze firmly locked with emerald eyes, Regina deeply inhaled the scent of the rose before gesturing to the rest of the roses.

"Am I to assume that those are for me as well?" she asked.

Emma laid them within Regina's arm, sneakily capturing a small kiss before she stood to her full height. "You know I was thinking Marigold may appreciate them more, you know with her fondness of nature and all," she teased. "But they look better next to you."

"You are so cheesy."

"I heard you like cheesy." Emma shot back and side-stepped Regina and made her way into their home, kicking off her boots and throwing her jacket on a random hook before making her way up the stairs. "Am I allowed to sleep in your bed or am I going to have to go pack my bags?" she jokingly called out. Reaching the top platform she turned around, not hearing a reply.

"I made your favorite dinner, if you're hungry." Regina replied not meeting her gaze, instead focused on the pink rose she twirled between her fingers. Deciding it would be wise not to push the issue, Emma sadly smiled.

"I am going to go take a quick shower and then maybe we could see about that movie night?" Emma did not wait around for a verbal answer but did not miss the quick glance Regina shot are her, a smile playing on her lips. A full twenty minutes later and a stream of scalding water, all signs of exhaustion were gone as Emma cheerily made her way back down to the living room. Regina sat on her favorite end of the plush sofa with her legs curled under her, reading the DVD synopsis's that Henry and she had chosen. The roses in a glass vase next to her.

"How do you feel about the Paranormal Activity series?" Regina absentmindedly asked.

"You two chose horror movies?" asked Emma. "What happened to Henry abiding by the whole movie guidelines?"

"Oh please," Regina gave her the exact same look Henry had given her not too long ago. "He is far more terrified that I am the Evil Queen than things that go bump in the night."

"You know he has warmed up in the past few months but if you want to watch it, that's fine. Pizza!" Emma spotted the homemade pepperoni and extra cheese pizza that Regina had made as well as the array of snack that were laid out that corresponded perfectly for a movie night. "Henry didn't want to stay for movie night?"

"He did but Mike called and said that he was going to move the birthday sleepover. Sunday morning church service and all. Don't talk with your mouth full."

Emma contentedly chewed on her pizza while Regina set to work setting the entire trilogy inside the DVD player before shutting off the lights and settling back onto the couch. Throughout the first movie while Emma had remained unaffected happily chewing on her dinner, while Regina had scooted closer and closer to her girlfriend.

"This movie is kind of lame, right?" Emma tilted her head left and right. Emma preferred any kind of action and mystery movie than a movie that could easily be deciphered by fishing line and jump cuts.

"Right," Regina nodded. Emma could sense her weariness and offered Regina her arm. With her tummy full, Emma had drifted in and out of consciousness until a particularly painful squeeze had woke her up completely. Once Regina was settled upon her chest, Emma had contentedly drifted off while Regina remained on the edge of her seat.

During a quite lull during the movie, she swore she heard something move further down the hallways. Regina eyed the space for a moment, shaking her head. _It is just a movie. _With her eyes firmly glued to the screen she watched as the main character's baby waved to an empty space above its crib.

_Slam!_

"Emma, Emma, wake up!" Regina paused the movie and sat up, looking wildly around, sure she had heard a door slam in the depths of the mansion.

"Huh, wha'?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Regina looked around and then shook her head.

"Maybe we should go to bed, it's getting late." Emma yawned.

"Let me finish watching this one," said Regina. She glanced around once more, taking a deep breath before resuming the movie. Least to say the credits had already rolled and begun once more as she sat enthralled. Between the flickering lights, the various items moving, and the main character being dragged _down_ a staircase by an unseen force Regina could have sworn she caught a figure moving through the reflective surfaces of the living room.

_It is not your magic mirror; it is not your magic mirror_ Regina chanted to herself before eyeing Emma's sleeping form suspiciously. The brunette remained sitting up for the rest of the movie and drew a shuddering breath as the credits rolled. _Thank Hades that is over._

"Regina." A sing – song voice called to her. Slowly she turned her gaze away from where she was sat staring at the television, and turned to look upon Emma's face. With a start she could have sworn that her girlfriend's once normal green eyes were now a deep black and the hand around her waist had suddenly sprouted claws.

"Emma?" Regina gulped and the blonde did not move an inch, even seeming to not breathe. In that moment, Regina let out a blood curdling screaming causing Emma to actually awaken from her nap and fall off the couch taking Regina down with her.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Regina shrieked.

"Would you calm down?! What's wrong with you?" Emma asked, confused. Meanwhile Regina had flung herself across the room, staring at Emma in a horrific manner.

Emma looked around as the pieces fell into place. "Oh my God." Emma rubbed her face. "That is enough, no more! These movies are stupid!" The blonde crawled over to the DVD player and began to slip the discs back into their cases.

"It's just a movie," Regina sighed.

"You keep telling yourself that." Emma finally stood up and rubbed her ringing ears.

* * *

"You have a lovely home, Mike. Congratulations on the purchase." Henry heard his mother saying. He glanced up from where he sat at the picnic table, reading a comic book with the boys.

"What happened to Miss Emma?" Ava asked, her new pink party dress flowing in the wind. Regina entered the backyard with Mike, followed by Emma swaying on her feet.

"I don't know," replied Henry.

* * *

"You look like you could use a stiff one," a voice whispered in her ear. Emma turned to see Ashley at her side, baby Ella happily gurgling.

Ruffling the little one's scalp, Emma stifled a yawn. "How's Ruby?"

"She's back at home; half of her leg is in a cast."

"Yikes!"

"I heard Magnolia took her home." Ashley all-knowingly nodded.

"Nice!"

"Emma!" The blonde found her arms full of one tiny Mary Margret. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks," Emma sarcastically replied.

"What happened?" Mary Margret asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I haven't got much sleep in a while."

"I'm sure Regina keeps you up all night," Ashley teased.

"You got that right," Emma muttered.

* * *

_03:13 a.m._

"Emma, I think something is in the closet."

"Regina, there is nothing there. I already checked."

_03:20 a.m._

"Emma, did you hear that?"

"It's the wind Regina, go to sleep."

_03:35 a.m._

"If you were possessed by a demon, do you promise not to drag me into a basement with you?"

"Only for kinky demon sex."

_03:42 a.m._

"Do you promise to not let anything get to me?"

"What am I, chopped liver? Yes, I promise to not let anything get you."

_03:43 a.m._

"What are you doing?"

"I am loading my gun and placing it right here just in case. Now go to sleep."

"Are you crazy? You can't shoot a poltergeist!"

"Would you like me to talk to it instead?"

_04:10 a.m. _

"I think our house is haunted."

"Go to sleep."

"Emma, I'm serious."

"Regina."

"Do you think Mother Superior would be willing to bless our house?"

"You're not religious. Please go to sleep."

_04:30 a.m. _

"Regina! Did you hear that?!


End file.
